In the related art, as examples of double eyelid forming cosmetics, which are used for causing a single eyelid to become a pseudo-double eyelid without a surgical operation, solution-type double eyelid forming cosmetics (Patent Documents 1 to 3) each of which is a solution to be used by being applied on a skin of an eyelid and tape-type double eyelid forming cosmetics (Patent Documents 4 to 8) each of which is an adhesive tape to be used by being attached to a skin of an eyelid are known.
These solution-type and tape-type double eyelid forming cosmetics can be classified in terms of how to form a double eyelid and are classified primarily into a method (bonding method) of forming a fold of a double eyelid by bonding portions of a skin of an eyelid together with a double-sided adhesive tape, an adhesive, or the like in a state where the eyelid is folded and a method (shutter method) of forming a coating, which is harder than a skin of an eyelid, on the skin of the eyelid by, for example, applying a solution to the skin of the eyelid and drying the solution or by attaching an adhesive tape to the skin of the eyelid, so that when opening the eyelid, the skin is folded back along the upper edge of the coating, and a fold of a double eyelid is formed.
However, since these double eyelid forming cosmetics of the related art are used for forcibly forming a fold of a double eyelid by utilizing such bonding using a solution or a tape and such a coating, there have been problems, for example, in that a fold of a double eyelid to be formed is likely to be unnatural, it is likely that these double eyelid forming cosmetics will be noticed when they are used, and a user is likely to feel an uncomfortable feeling, such as twitching feeling.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problems, the applicant has proposed a double eyelid formation tape (Patent Document 9) with which a double eyelid can be formed by a method completely different from methods of the related art. This double eyelid formation tape causes an eyelid to contract by utilizing elastic contractility of a base material tape, which is made of a synthetic resin, that is obtained after the base material tape has been extended (after the base material tape has transitioned to the plastic zone as a result of being stretched) so that a neck portion that follows the shape of the base material tape and has a recessed groove shape is formed in the eyelid. As a result, when opening the eyelid, the eyelid is naturally folded back at the neck portion, and a fold of a double eyelid is formed. According to the double eyelid formation tape employing the new method, a double eyelid, which is more natural, can be formed without providing an uncomfortable feeling to a user by an extremely simple operation, the operation including stretching the base material tape by holding end portions of the base material tape, attaching the base material tape to an eyelid by pressing the base material tape against the eyelid while the base material tape is stretched, and releasing the end portions. In addition, the double eyelid formation tape is excellent in terms of convenience and operability for the following reasons. The double eyelid formation tape can be compactly stored before use, and when the double eyelid formation tape is used, the elastic contractility that contributes to formation of a double eyelid can be obtained by extending the base material tape by pulling the base material tape. The double eyelid formation tape can be easily attached to an eyelid because the double eyelid formation tape is pressed against the eyelid while the base material tape, which has been extended, is maintained in a pulled state. Furthermore, the double eyelid formation tape has an advantage, for example, in that, in a state where the double eyelid formation tape is attached to an eyelid, the base material tape that has become thin as a result of being extended is positioned in a neck portion formed in the eyelid, and thus, it is not likely that the double eyelid formation tape, which is attached to the eyelid, will be noticed.
The states of human eyelids normally differ between individuals, and for example, there are eyelids each of which is less likely to become a double eyelid because of a thick layer of fat or the like and eyelids each of which will easily become a double eyelid even if the eyelid is a single eyelid. Therefore, it is desirable that the double eyelid formation tape, which has been previously proposed and which employs the new method, can be widely used for such eyelids in various states while making good use of its excellent advantages.